GTP: Podsumowanie: Jak ja się tu znalazłem?
W Studiu Na kanapie siedzą Trent, DJ i wściekła Bridgette. Trent: Witamy.. DJ: ...w... Bridgette: ... Podsumowaniu, k*****! Rzuca czymś dziwnym w widownię. Trent: No i dobry początek diabli wzięły. DJ: Powitajmy ziomów co nie dostali się do sezonu, ale mogą tu siedzieć z nami! Gwen, Owen, Courtney, Leshawna, Izzy, Harold, Alejandro, Beth i Tyler! Owen: Woohooo! Ekstra, ziomy! Courtney: Za co ja muszę tu siedzieć? No tak, zgodziłam się i to nie za darmo. Alejandro: Łudzę się, że jeszcze dojdę do gry. Trent: Zaraz powitamy przegranych, ale najpierw trzeba będzie zrobić coś z Bridgette. Bridgette: Grr! DJ: Nie chcę cię denerwować, ale nic się nie da zrobić. Trent: Ehh, no dobra, zapraszamy Re. Przychodzi, a widownia klaszcze. Re: Nie denerwujcie mnie dziś, mam zły dzień. Bridgette: To tak jak ja. DJ: Jak się czujesz jako pierwszy przegrany? Re: Baardzo źle. I nawet nie wiesz jak. Courtney: Znam to uczucie. Tyler: Ja też. Trent: Dlaczego tak bardzo się rządziłaś już w pierwszym odcinku? Re: To dla dobra drużyny, tylo że te barany nie mogły tego zrozumieć. Bridgette: Taa, jasne! Drzwi z klapką! Harold: A moim zdaniem ciekawy pomysł.. Izzy: Genialny! Hihi! Re: Zamknij ten pysk, Bridg! DJ zasłania oczy. DJ: Będą się bić. Trent: Bić się zaczną, gdy przyjdzie Geoff. Bridgette: Eh, kolejne pytanie. Co masz zamiar zrobić po pogramie? Re: Nie wiem, moje bogactwo i ojciec jest w Tajlandii, więc będę musiała wrócić. Trent: Uciekłaś od królestwa po to, aby wystąpić w jakimś show? Re: Tak, szukam wrażeń. Ale się zawiodłam, Amerykanie to idioci. Widownia buczy i gwiżdże. DJ: To mnie zabolało. Re: Life is brutal kolego. Trent: Pora na materiał o Re. Re już na samym początku była nerwowa i żądna wygranej, zawiązała przyjaźń z główną antagonistką programu i została kapitanem Pieprzniętych Góralów, niestety jej pomysł na zadanie był fatalny, a ponieważ nie była lubiana, pożegnała się z grą przedwcześnie. Re: Krótko i zwięźle. DJ: Tak, mi też się podoba. Beth: Dobrze, chyba wiemy już wszystko o niej. Leshawna: No właśnie, chyba każdego już znudziła. Trent: Zaraz! Trent wyciąga jakieś papiery. Trent: A wiedzieliście o tym, że Re brała udział w ogólnokrajowym konkursie jedzenia na czas? Widownia gwiżdże. Beth: Cofam to, robi się ciekawie. Re: Zaraz! A nie interesuje was.. Zbliżenie na oczy. Re: … temat Geoffa? Trent: Tak, go zostawimy na deser. Owen: Mówcie mi o tym żarciu na czas! Kto wygrał? Re: To nieprawda! Bridgette: Prawda, prawda, prawda. Alejandro: I jeszcze raz prawda. W stronę Alejandro poleciał młotek. Bridgette: Następne pytanie.. kogo faworyzujesz na zwycięzcę show? Re: No raczej Heather. Potrafi powalczyć o swoje. DJ: Taak. Ale bywa straszna. Re: I o to chodzi. DJ: A kogo najbardziej nie lubisz? Re: Tej małej świni Noaha. Trent: Czas na główny punkt programu, czyli Geoffa! Geoff powoli wychyla się zza wejścia do studia, ale momentalnie Bridgette się na niego rzuciła. Słychać było dźwięk podbitego oka i pisk Geoff’a. Geoff: Moje orzeszki! Widownia zabuczała. Trent: Ochrona! Jacyś ochroniarze wynoszą Bridgette. Bridgette: Nie weźmiecie mnie żywcem! Ale wzięli. DJ: Dobra, ona nam już chyba nie pomoże z organizacją tego show. Trent: Yy.. jest jakiś chętny? Alejandro: Ja chcę! Trent: Dobra, niech ci będzie. Alejandro: Jest! Siada na kanapie prowadzących. Courtney: Hej, to nie fair! Tam nie ma żadnej dziewczyny! Alejandro: Cicho bądź, bo cię wyproszę! Geoff puka od tyłu w plecy Trenta. Geoff: Halo, ja tu jestem. Trent: No tak, zapomniałem! Oto Geoff! Widownia klaszcze. DJ: I jakie uczucia po programie? Geoff: Ehh, zawaliłem totalnie. Ten romans z Amber i wgl… Alejandro: Właśnie! Podejmij tu i teraz decyzję, którą kochasz! Geoff: No jasne, że Bridgette, ale ten związek nie ma już żadnych szans. Gwen: Rany.. jak mogłeś dać się uwieść takiej idiotce? Geoff: Cóż, może da się z nią stworzyć jakiś zdrowy związek, ale to nie to samo co Bridg… Oh, Bridgette… Beth: Nie zaczynaj znowu… Trent: Tego byśmy nie chcieli. A oto materiał. Geoff na Alaskę przyjechał z wielkimi nadziejami, oraz chciał nawiązać nowe przyjaźnie. Od początku on i Amber coś do siebie poczuli. Trafił do Przypalonych Oscypków. Dobrze pracował, ale w końcu zrozumiał, że nie może mieć dwóch dziewczyn na raz, a jego zachowanie nie podobało się drużynie. Tak oto wyleciał. Geoff: Mało tego. W sumie dobrze. Harold: I kolejna osoba, która znudziła się po przedstawionym materiale. DJ: Spokojnie, teraz pora na pytanie o faworyta. Geoff: Nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak kibicować Amber.. Później gdy się pozbieram, pojadę z nią na Hawaje i zrobię ekstra imprezę! Trent: Ok., kończmy to. Puszczają zabawne momenty z dwóch pierwszych odcinków. Nagle jakaś dziewczyna wyskakuje z widowni. Cleere: Stop!!! Alejandro: Ludzie, co jest? Cleere: Chcę być nową uczestniczką! Błagam! Tak trenowałam do tego show, ale mnie nie przyjęli w castingu! Ludzie, ja kocham góry! Trent: Dziewczyno, wracaj do domu. Cleere rzuca się na Trenta i mu wykręca szyję. Trent: Khy.. khy.. czekaj, zatelefonuję do Chrisa! Po rozmowie. Trent: Dobra, zgodził się… Cleere: O tak! Courteny: Myślałam, że to show niżej nie upadnie.. DJ: Dobrze, oglądajcie kolejny odcinek podsumowania! Kategoria:Odcinki Gór Totalnej Porażki